Cyclops
Cyclopes are giant, temperamental monsters that tend to flocks of sheep inside large, stony coves. Appearance Cyclopes are gigantic humanoid monsters with one large, bulging eye on the front of their head, as well as a small horn on the top of their head, small ears on the sides of their head, and an openable mouth with a prominent underbite. Their skin is tan in color, in comparison to their dark brown loincloth. Apart from their base characteristics, their faces come in 4 different variants: a completely bald variant, a variant with a small beard, a variant with a long beard, and a variant that sports hair on its scalp in addition to a long beard. Spawning Cyclopes can be located in Cyclops Coves , large, round, stony coves with sheep pens which spawn randomly in Beach biomes. Drops Upon death, cyclopes drop: *0-10 pieces of raw mutton. *1-10 pieces of leather. *0-5 blocks of wool. *1 Eye of Cyclops (50% chance). *1 cyclops skull (2.5% chance). Behavior Cyclopes are hostile, and will attack almost every mob that comes nearby, including players and dragons. Once a cyclops sees its target, it will let out a loud, rumbling roar and come rushing at the player. When attacking, cyclops prefer to stomp on their foes, dealing 8.5 hearts (17 HP) of damage with their massive feet; however, they are also known to send their targets flying with a powerful kick, and they have even been seen grabbing their foes, lifting them up, and killing them by biting off their heads. Despite their ferocity, cyclopes do not attack passive animals, and often tend to let them be. In fact, they are expert shepherders, and any nearby sheep will follow them as they walk; as well as this, any mob or player that attacks a cyclops' flock of sheep ends up angering the cyclops. In order to avoid being detected and trampled to death, one must wear a full set of Sheep Disguise Armor and sneak (done by pressing Shift); however, hitting any sheep near the cyclops will quickly remove the disguise's utility, allowing the player to be detected by the cyclops. Alternatively, one can aim and fire an arrow or a burst of dragon's breath at the cyclops' eye; if the attack is successful, the cyclops' eye will be wounded, it will scream in pain, and its detection range will be dramatically reduced, leaving it unable to target players unless attacked. Gallery 2018-05-06_13.52.16.png 2018-05-02 21.09.58.png 2018-05-02 21.10.01.png 2019-08-31_16.13.49.png 2019-08-31_19.49.57.png History *1.3.0: **Introduced. *1.4.0: **Can now only be blinded by arrows. **Can no longer be petrified by a Gorgon when blinded. **No longer counts as an undead mob. *1.5.0: **Now rarer by default. *1.5.2: **Animals and NPCs now flee from cyclopes. **Added a config option for how far cyclopes can generate from a player's spawn point. *1.6.0: **Can now draw drops from a configurable loot table. *1.6.1: **Added new texture. **Now has 4 texture variants (with each variant having a varying amount of head hair). **Can now destroy leaves and wood blocks; this ability be disabled through the config. **Now has more armor points. *1.8.0: **Now occasionally drops a new Legendary Weapon: the Eye of Cyclops . **Now occasionally drops a placeable skull . **Amount of experience dropped upon death has been rebalanced. Category:Entities Category:Hostile Category:Humanoid Category:Mobs